cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBeebiepedia Fanon: Sing and Dance with CBeebies
''' Sing and Dance with CBeebies '''is a special being planned by several members of this Wikia. It would feature all nineteen current and former CBeebies presenters from 2002-present in a live concert special. In Act II, it would use an art replica of the CBeebies House. We need your help to do this, and have already started making contact with people. If you can help in anyway, please talk to Maddiellabie. Plot The gang has a sing-along party inside the CBeebies House, that's when Pui, Chris, Sue, Ryan, Evie, and Nicole arrive and recall some memories, later on, Katy, Eva, Justin, Rebecca, and Sarah-Jane arrive as a surprise for Sid and Andy. Concert Songlist # Gonna Have a Party Today # CBeebies House (song) # Summer Song # Hugo Monkey’s Funky Jungle Conga # Bucket of Dew # Bedtime Business # Sid Says Featuring 3 Songs # Spring Time Song # Winter Song # Merry Christmas Everybody # Lunch Time (song) # What's on my Plate? # Winter Song # The Wash Song # Toothbrush Song # What's the Day? # Discover + Do # Do the Wave # Busy Beebies (song) # Get Set Go (song) # In for a Treat # Super Music Friends Show - Tim Barry - Church of Level Track # Out in Nature # Dancey Dance - Justin Fletcher - Puppet Master # Lights, Camera, Action! # Goodbye Sun # Jump Up and Dance # Weekend Song # This is CBeebies (song) # A Wiggle and A Giggle the CBeebies Way # Have A Happy Day # Birthday Party # Do the CBeebies Groove # Say Goodnight # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Goodbye # CBeebies Go-Go Medley # Everybody Dance Trivia * This is the first time Pui appears without her bangs. * As The Unforgotten Presenters, Chris and Pui reunite with Sid and Andy. * This is the only time Sam, Sue, Nicole, Ryan, Evie, Katy, Sid, Chris, Pui, Cerrie, Alex, Ben, Rebecca, Cat, and Andy appear together. * Pui would return on September 21st, 2019. * This is one of the Videos including a Cast Reunion. * Justin signs Goodbye. * Pictures from CBeebies Car and Wake Up Pui! are shown in Sue's photo album. * References are made to A Wiggle and A Giggle the CBeebies Way and This is CBeebies. * It is easy for viewers to identify when Andy sings because his voice is the deepest. * Liam Dolan was considered to appear in this Special, but he couldn't make it because the BBC didn't want him in any other CBeebies-related project. * This home video works with Chatty Bugbies. * Hugo Monkey’s Funky Jungle Conga is revealed to be Chris' favourite song. * The Presenters wear the same shirts when they're reading the bedtime stories. * Sarah-Jane wears the Same Clothes in Mighty Mites, while Justin wears the same clothes in Justin's House. Category:Petitions and Possible Projects Category:CBeebiepedia Fanon